First times are always sweet
by otahotian
Summary: this is story about characters Rangiku and Sado trough the Winter war.


**The pairing is Rangiku Matsumoto and Sado Yasutora, it was requested by my friend, who is quite like Rangiku.**

**The story is fast and not really romantic, but i liked it this way. Hope you will enjoy and thanks for reading :) .**

**oh, yess... i don't own the characters.**

* * *

When they met for first time, it was ... surprising.

It was after Aizen's betrayal, before the famous ryoka got better and left for home.

Kurosaki Ichigo and his group got opportunity to stay wherever they want, the best for them would be staying by eleventh or fourth division, but who-knows-why it was the tenth, where they were spending their days, and nights.

Kurosaki has been known as the savior of Seireitei, so no one mind it at all that he, with Yasutora Sado, has been roaming around barracks.

At least until Kurosaki found new entertainment in teasing the small taicho.

Sado, not even trying to understand his reasons, was staying out alone, walking around and ... well, thinking.

The same was doing the gold-haired vice-captain, Matsumoto Rangiku. She did know that it isn't save to be close to her captain, when he is angry. Unfortunately, those times, he was angry almost allways.

She was just sitting under the window of captain's office, waiting for Ichigo to leave. She needed to talk to her taicho. And then, her sight stopped on passing by Yasutora.

He, too, stopped his walk and looked on her, both surprised, not just because of their unexpected meeting.

Rangiku was surprised, that the fifteen years old boy, she had heard about, looked about twenty five, or more. And more, his frame was tall and muscular, his expression balanced. Yes – she heard he was using brute force, but she would never imagine him to be so muscular. Later, she found out that his face is not so balanced because of his concentrated hiding emotions, but because of that, he was taking longer to realize that emotions.

Sado, not having any skills with women, was surprised that the vice-captain was attracting him; he wasn't able to name his feelings though, and that's what confused him the most. What's more, he was also surprised that woman _so beautiful_ was looking on _him_ with smile and something, what could be called admiration.

The first impression she made on him, was however destroyed by her first sentence:

"Hey! Chad! Up to go drinkin' somewhere?" she said with playful smile and waved to him.

Sado jerked and frowned slightly, when he answered:

"It's Sado. And under-aged are not allowed to drink." he sighed, but part of his sentence perished in angry shout:

"MATSUMOTO... DON´T EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT DRINKING AGAIN!" that was voice of the tenth division captain. And that was the moment, when Rangiku realized, that sitting under her taicho's window was NOT very good idea. She was just hoping Kurosaki would be able to calm Toushiro down.

As if he was able to read her thoughts, Kurosaki said:

„Aaah, you are sooo kawaiiii when you are angry, Toushiro!" he said it so appreciatively Rangiku was hardly fighting her laugh. Kurosaki's answer was just icy reiatsu, which was Hitsugaya-taicho realising in anger.

Rangiku giggled, Kurosaki was always acting so dumb.

„It's Hitsugaya-tai..." started Toushiro to growl angrily, he hated any other salutation, but _captain Hitsugaya_, but his last syllable was weirdly muffled, and his reiatsu suddenly mirrored not anger, but shock.

„What the..." announced Rangiku and slowly stood up, to look inside of the office. When she was finally able to do so, she just saw Kurosaki disappearing throught the door, and her captaind, standing there, frozen, with oddly red face.

Rangiku had to admit, that Ichigo was right: her taicho _really_ was cute, standing there, his face flushed in shame, lips parted and staring in shock.

„KUROSAKIIII!" Toushiro shouted furiously, when he awaked from shock. Rangiku just heard giggle of said boy, when he shunpoed away.

Yes, her captain was cute, _deadly-dangerous and cute_, she had to admit, when the division's square disappeared in the amount of snow and ice, after the small taicho let his reiatsu explode.

„Are you alright, Matsumoto-san?" asked Sado slowly, when reiatsu waves stopped fining down Seireitei.

„Ah, thanks, Chad." said Rangiku, when she realized, that the only reason, why she isn't ice cube like all her subordinates around, is that Sado stood if front of her, and repeled all of ice vawes from her.

Sado just nodded, not even trying to correct his name.

**When they were cooperating, for the first time, it was... full of emotions.**

It was when Sado, Nova and Ururu were fighting against that old man from Bounto, and Rangiku appeared in the human world.

Sado wasn't objecting her closeness, when she wrapped her arms around his neck, to properly greet him. He wasn't objecting because he knew, that she wouldn't listen to him anyway, at least, that's what he thought.

However, when they were fighting, Rangiku get to close to doll of that old man, and she had no way to protect herself. Sado knew, he needed to help her, but he stood, frozen with fear, that something would happen to her.

At the end it was Nova who saved her. He transfered her through other dimensions with the help of his special ability. Rangiku appeared next to them on the hard land.

That was the moment, Rangiku harshly hugged Nova to thank him, when Sado felt something like jealousy for the first time, altough he didn't know about it. He just knew, that something in their closeness was not right.

After their fight had ended, he remembered it again, but decided not to bother with it.

**When they kissed, it was... short.**

It happened after the fight on Sokyoku, where was Kariya Jin defeated.

Even this time was the ryoka group spending time by the tenth division, and this time, too, was Kurosaki not able to give any good reason. But even for Sado was obvious, that something was different, this time. Almost as if Ichigo and Toushiro switched their roles.

Ichigo was depressed and no one knew why. Meanwhile Toushiro was trying to make him company, for the reasons just he did knew.

Rangiku, being herself, was trying to make Sado drunk, but the only one who ended that way, was her.

It was almost midnight, when Sado heart the captain returning to his division. And he wasn't in very good mood. He decided little Toushiro probably shouldn't see Rangiku this way.

He couldn't help but blush, when he took her around her waist and led her to her own room.

"Uwwwaaaa, thaaaanks, Cha-chad." said Rangiku, not very clearly, when Sado told her what he was trying to do.

They got to about half their way, when Rangiku suddenly stopped and turned around. Before Sado could ask, she kissed him.

Sado blinked, but before he could respond, Rangiku fell asleep with arms around his neck.

The boy just took her to arms and placed her to her bed. He kissed her forehead and left. It will take him more time, to realize his feelings.

**When they spent night together for the first time, it was … weird.**

It was before the Winter war, when the group of captain Hitsugaya was spending time in Karakura town to prepare for the battle.

Neither of them knew _how_, but Rangiku and Sado ended in his bed, and what more, neither was fully clothed. Sado's t-shirt was hanging over wooden chair together with bottom of Rangiku's shihakusho.

Rangiku – proud on herself that she had made Sado kiss her from his own initiative – was giggling madly because of his expression.

Her hands was on his chest enjoying his well-built body and her hair was falling on his face, blushed in embarrassment.

That was the moment she decided to wait for him to grow up. It was untypical for her, to wait for something she wanted. Normally the only one who could make her _wait_ for something was her respected captain, but he – fortunately – wasn't there. Because if he was, they both would be already snowman-ed by him.

At the end they spent the night together – Rangiku leaning against his warm chest and Sado with his hand in her soft hair.

**When they finally confessed to each other, it was … late.**

The war had ended.

Not everyone was happy, though. Inoue Orihime, Komamura Sajin and Kyoraku Shunsui had died, when they stood against Aizen, Ichigo had been saved by Unohana-taicho in the last minute and Sado was dying.

Rangiku knelt beside him, trembling and crying. She knew, that she wold _never _forget that moment Unohana-taicho called her, that the boy wanted to talk to her. He was covered in blood and not even division could save him. The only one who could was Inoue, but she died to destroy the Hogyoku.

"Ran...rangiku-san." Sado finally spoke up, after two minutes when they were just looking at each other.

"Sado.." said Rangiku. She wanted to say more, but she couldn't.

"Ai..aishiteru, Rangiku-san." breathed Sado and Rangiku's eyes once more fill up with tears.

"I .. I think I love you too..." answered the gold-haired lieutenant and Sado smiled on her, not caring about the pain he surely was in.

She leaned against him and connected their lips together once more, and in that moment Sado Yasutora closed his eyes for the last time.

Rangiku curled beside his death body and swore to herself, that it had been the last time, she had cried for a man.

After all, it wasn't last time she had met him.

And that was that moment she started to fear, that Sado, after he would appear in Soul Society – and he _will_, because there was no way he won't with his reiatsu - he wouldn't be like second Kenpachi Zaraki.


End file.
